Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy
Episode Summary= Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy is the 3rd episode of the Johnny Test cartoon, and the 3rd episode of Season 1. It first aired in USA on September 24, 2005 on Kids' WB, and on January 14, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Full Summary The episode starts at the Mega Institute of Technology, where Professor Slopsink presents some new students, Mr. Black and Mr. White, who Tim Burnout quickly recognizes as being special agents. He also presents Miss X and Miss Z, who Tim Burnout also recognizes as being robots. Miss X subsequently shuts him up by saying she'll go out with him. After that, Susan and Mary present their new invention, the Alchemist 5000, a machine that can turn metal into gold. Professor Slopsink starts laughing at Susan's and Mary's experiment, but Mary takes his metal hand and uses the Alchemist 5000 to turn it into gold, making both Miss X and Miss Z, and Mr. Black and Mr. White, look at each other and plan something. In the Test family house, Johnny gets ready to test a new invention for Susan and Mary. Johnny states that it's just a milkshake. Susan tells him that it has milk, and Mary tells him that they shook it. Dukey panics and tells Johnny not to drink it, but Susan then tells Johnny that they'll give him a mustache, convincing him. A bit forward, Johnny is shown with a full mustache/beard After he admires himself in the mirror, tells his sisters to give him the milkshake. After he drinks it, he changes into a tall muscle man. Susan and Mary start stating the results only to be interrupted by Hugh entering the lab. Susan and Mary hide Johnny by placing a bucket on his head, making their father think it's a lamp. He than lectures Susan and Mary about the fact that he and their mother told them not to make metal changing devices in the house, while using the Alchemist 5000 to turn some of his tools into gold. After he finishes, he tells the girls to get rid of it before dinner or they'll be grounded from the lab for a month. As Susan is about to get rid of it, one of Bling-Bling Boy's robots breaks through the roof and steals the Alchemist 5000. As Mary blames Susan, Bling-Bling appears on their screen, telling Susan and Mary that he'll connect their machine to his super laser, and will transform Porkbelly into his personal treasure chest, but he won't do it if Susan accepts to date him and be his girlfriend, which Susan refuses. Once the chat ends, Susan wonders how they'll recover the Alchemist 5000, and destroy it before dinner. They then both look at Johnny, who says that if they give him kung-fu powers, and a baby triceratops, he'll help them. The scene then moves to Johnny, holding his baby Triceratops, and Dukey. They have wires connecting to points on their bodies. Mary tells Johnny what he has to do. She then inserts a disk into the machine and turns it on, which shocks both Johnny and Dukey. A test dummy is then lowered, for Johnny and Dukey to test their kung-fu powers, but end up dancing instead. Mary states she put in the wrong disk. She inserts the right disk, and Johnny and Dukey rip apart the dummy, then fall through a hatch, leading to a underground lab. Susan inserts the location of Bling-Bling's private inside a speedboat that Johnny and Dukey must take to reach it. Dukey then tells Susan that he won't risk his life to battle Bling-Bling. Johnny tells him that the island is full of trees to pee on, convincing Dukey to come with him. The scene then moves to Bling-Bling's island, where his helicopter lands inside a fake volcano. Some of Bling-Bling's scientists take the Alchemist 5000, and connect it to Bling-Bling's laser. Bling-Bling then decides to test the laser. It shooting around uncontrollably causing Bling-Bling to quickly turn it off. He then notices it turned his entire lab into gold. As he admires his work, his mother yells from another room, asking him what's going on. Bling-Bling tells her that he's just studying. Back in Susan's and Mary's lab, their father tells them that dinner will be ready in 1 hour, then asks them if they've destroyed the machine. They say that they're almost done, hitting a trash can with wood hammers, to make Hugh believe them. He then asks where Johnny is, to which Mary answers that he took Dukey out for a walk. Susan also tells him that Johnny said he will be back for dinner. The scene then moves to Johnny and Dukey, driving the boat to Bling-Bling's island. The radar spots them though, and Bling-Bling orders for their destruction. Johnny then spots a pack of Miss robots heading for them on jet skis. Dukey asks him if he knows what he's doing, to which Johnny replies that he's pressing colorful buttons. After Johnny presses the buttons, their ship changes into a jet ski, a sail boat, a submarine, and finally a pedal-powered duck. Dukey tells Johnny that they're now a perfect target, but Johnny presses another button, which brings out a rocket engine, making the duck fly past the Miss robots, and quickly reach the island. As they are there, Dukey tells Johnny they shall split up, with Johnny verifying the fake volcano, and Dukey going through the forest full of fresh trees, which Johnny accepts. After Dukey runs in the forest, Susan calls Johnny on his watch and tells him to hurry. Johnny says not to worry, because with his new kung-fu powers, Bling-Bling can't stop him. After he finishes talking though, a net captures him, and is then shown trapped by restraints in Bling-Bling's lab, with the gold laser heading for him. Back in Susan and Mary's lab, Bling-Bling asks Susan once more if she'll date him. Susan asks him why he doesn't just see a psychiatrist and return to school. Bling-Bling than asks her if Slopsink is still angry because his experiment ate Slopsink's hand, to which Susan replies positively, making Bling-Bling say that he never return, his words echoing around the island, capturing Dukey's attention. He then says that he doesn't want just a date, but a kiss too, and then kisses the camera, making Susan scream. At the same time, Johnny screams too, as the laser is about to reach him. However, Dukey swings in on a rope and swings into Bling-Bling, who then crashes into the computer, which frees Johnny. Johnny tells Dukey that he knew Dukey would come to save him, to which Dukey replies that he also made a phone call. The scene then shows 3 helicopters approaching Bling-Bling's island. One of which is piloted by Mr. Black and Mr. White. Back in Bling-Bling's lab, he admits his defeat, but says that Johnny won't be able to stop him from turning Porkbelly into gold. After which his mother yells once more, to which Bling-Bling once again says he's is studying. Bling-Bling then presses a button that surrounds him and his computer by a glass tube. He then sets the laser's target on Porkbelly and mocks Johnny and Dukey, who take a kung-fu posture. As Johnny and Dukey try to break the tube, it has no effect. Dukey wonders if anything can stoop him, Johnny then drinks the milkshake, making himself ultra powerful again. He then picks up Bling-Bling's laser, and throws it. He grabs Dukey and runs out of the lab as it blows up. Mr. Black and Mr. White then thank Johnny for his help. As Bling-Bling is about to be taken by the CIA agents, his mother shows up, and drags him by his ear, making Bling-Bling beg the officers to arrest him. Mr. Black than says that there's only one person that can give a more cruel punishment than them, and Mr. White continues, saying that it's moms, and says they should get Johnny back home before his mom does the same. The scene then moves back to the Test family house, where dinner is ready, and Susan and Mary are worried because Johnny isn't there yet. As their father is about to start eating, he asks where Johnny is. Susan and Mary have no answer, but Johnny than shows up, and thanks Susan and Mary for letting him destroy the Alchemist 5000. Lila then asks Johnny if anything interesting happened that day, to which Johnny replies positively, shocking Susan and Mary, who think that he'll tell his parents his adventure, but Johnny just says he taught Dukey a new trick. They are then both shown dancing, ending the episode. |-| Appearences = Debuts * Professor Slopsink * Mrs. Hamilton Characters Humans * Johnny Test * Susan Test * Mary Test * Bling-Bling Boy (antagonist) * Mr. Black * Mr. White * Professor Slopsink (debut) * Hugh Test * Lila Test * Tim Burnout (debut) * Miss Bots/Bling Bling Boy's scientists (semi-antagonists) * Mrs. Hamilton/Bling Bling Boy's mother (debut) Non-Humans * Dukey * Miss X (semi-antagonist) * Miss Z (semi-antagonist) |-| Trivia and Errors = Major Events * Susan and Mary create the Alchemist 5000. * Tim Burnout, Mrs. Hamilton, Professor Slopsink and Miss X and Miss Z are introduced. Trivia * It looks like Mr. Black and Mr. White also work for a pizza delivering sub-company of CIA, as the helicopter they used had "CIA Pizza" written on it. It also looks like they work for CIA, even though this might be debatable, as they do work under the General too. *This is the first time Johnny is seen in his underwear. Errors * Susan and Mary give Johnny a mustache for him to test the Super Strength Milkshake, but when he actually tests it, the mustache is gone. * Hugh only transforms his tools and cutlery in gold, but he was shown to have the soup pot turned into gold too. * When Johnny and Dukey fall through the trap door, Johnny is in his underwear, but when they fall out the bottom, he has all his clothes. * Bling-Bling's laser doesn't move at the same speed all the time, or is in the same spot it should be at some times, as in the scene where Johnny is captured, it is close to Johnny's pants, but than it is shown far from where Johnny was held. * Bling-Bling was in another room when he tasted the laser in his lab, yet, the laser struck there too. * The broken Alchemist 5000 is golden, even though it was gray in every scene before. * When the camera shows Mr. Black and Mr. White in the helicopter, Mr. Black had Mr. White's nose, and Mr. White had Mr. Black's nose. * It is unknown how Johnny managed to take the Alchemist 5000 back from Bling Bling's island. |-| Memorable Quotes = TBA |-| Gallery = Gallery jvbbb (0).png|Mega Institute of Technology jvbbb (1).png|Professor Slopsink jvbbb (2).png|Tim Burnout's reaction to Mr. Black and Mr. White. jvbbb (3).png|Mr. Black and Mr. White explaining their reasons for being there. jvbbb (4).png|Miss X and Miss Z jvbbb (5).png|"Tim Burnout's response to them too. jvbbb (6).png|One off the misses flirting with Tim... jvbbb (7).png|...and he falling for her. jvbbb (8).png|The Alchemist 5000 jvbbb (9).png|Susan... jvbbb (10).png|... and Mary explaining how it works... jvbbb (11).png|...and Slopsink laughing at them. jvbbb (12).png|Slopsink's hand... jvbbb (13).png|changed to gold... jvbbb (14).png|...earning the girls another A+. jvbbb (15).png|Miss X, Miss Z, ... jvbbb (16).png|...Mr. Black and Mr. White, all amazed by the Alchemist 5000. jvbbb (17).png|"It's... just a milkshake" jvbbb (18).png|Dukey telling Johnny not to drink the milkshake. jvbbb (19).png|Johnny with a beard. jvbbb (20).png|Johnny drinking the milkshake... jvbbb (21).png|...and transforms into Muscle Johnny... jvbbb (22).png|...surprising his sisters. jvbbb (23).png|"Nice lamp!" jvbbb (24).png|Hugh transforming his tools into gold... jvbbb (25).png|...while complaining about the... jvbbb (26).png|...Alchemist 5000. jvbbb (27).png|One of the misses stealing the Alchemist 5000. jvbbb (28).png|The shocked twins. jvbbb (29).png|Mary blaming Susan for it. jvbbb (30).png|Bling-Bling Boy showing up on the screen... jvbbb (31).png|...but he doesn't impress anyone. jvbbb (32).png|Bling-Bling Boy's trademark... jvbbb (33).png|...and his laser. jvbbb (34).png|Johnny and Dukey listening to Bling-Bling's plan. jvbbb (35).png|Susan and Mary make a plan. jvbbb (36).png|Johnny listing what he needs for his services. jvbbb (37).png|Johnny and Dukey... jvbbb (38).png|...ready for... jvbbb (39).png|...a tune-up. jvbbb (40).png|Johnny and Dukey prepare to test their new powers... jvbbb (41).png|...but they start dancing instead. jvbbb (42).png|"Oops, wrong disc." jvbbb (43).png|Johnny and Dukey test their new powers... jvbbb (44).png|...and rip up the test dummy. jvbbb (45).png|Dukey refusing to go on the mission. jvbbb (46).png|Johnny tells him about the trees on the island... jvbbb (47).png|...making him accept. jvbbb (48).png|The helicopter landing in BBB's island. jvbbb (49).png|A scientist interrupting Bling-Bling's thinking. jvbbb (50).png|The gold ray hits. jvbbb (51).png|BBB afraid of his mother. jvbbb (52).png|Hugh cooking the dinner. jvbbb (53).png|The twins faking the Alchemist 5000's destruction. jvbbb (54).png|Dukey enjoys the trip. jvbbb (55).png|Johnny and Dukey caught on the radar. jvbbb (56).png|Johnny pressing "colored buttons", transforming the ship into a... jvbbb (57).png|...Jet-Ski... jvbbb (58).png|...boat... jvbbb (59).png|...submarine, and a... jvbbb (60).png|...rubber duck. jvbbb (61).png|A army of misses ready to take on Johnny and Dukey... jvbbb (62).png|...but, with a lot of luck, they escape. jvbbb (63).png|Dukey after the crash on the island. jvbbb (64).png|Johnny giving Dukey approval to go in the forest. jvbbb (65).png|Susan tells Johnny to hurry... jvbbb (66).png|...but he is shown to be too confident... jvbbb (67).png|...quickly making him BBB's prisoner. jvbbb (68).png|Johnny ready to become a golden statue. jvbbb (69).png|BBB asking Susan for a date once more. jvbbb (70).png|Susan refuses him, and tells him to go see a psychiatrist, then return to school. jvbbb (71).png|BBB asking Susan if Slopsink is still mad on him. jvbbb (72).png|Dukey hears BBB's yell. jvbbb (73).png|BBB gives Susan a distance kiss... jvbbb (74).png|...making her yell, along with... jvbbb (75).png|...Johnny jvbbb (76).png|...and Dukey. jvbbb (77).png|BBB breaks the controls... jvbbb (78).png|...and frees Johnny. jvbbb (79).png|Johnny thanks Dukey for saving him. jvbbb (80).png|Dukey says that he also made a call. jvbbb (81).png|The CIA Pizza helicopter... jvbbb (82).png|...piloted by Mr. Black and Mr. White. jvbbb (83).png|A scientist surrendering. jvbbb (84).png|BBB ironically admits his defeat... jvbbb (85).png|...before sealing himself. jvbbb (86).png|BBB programs the laser... jvbbb (87).png|...to hit Porkbelly... jvbbb (88).png|...than mocks Johnny and Dukey... jvbbb (89).png|...much to their annoyance. jvbbb (90).png|Johnny attacks... jvbbb (91).png|...but fails... jvbbb (92).png|...along with Dukey. jvbbb (93).png|Johnny ready to drink the milkshake... jvbbb (94).png|...and becomes Muscle Johnny. jvbbb (95).png|Dukey likes what he sees. jvbbb (96).png|Johnny taking down the laser... jvbbb (97).png|...and flees... jvbbb (98).png|...before it explodes. jvbbb (99).png|Mr. Black and Mr. White thanking Johnny for his help. jvbbb (100).png|Bling-Bling's mother appears... jvbbb (101).png|...and lectures him... jvbbb (102).png|...before dragging him away. jvbbb (103).png|Johnny realizing he must be home in a minute. jvbbb (104).png|Dinner's ready! jvbbb (105).png|Susan and Mary nervous about Johnny's absence. jvbbb (106).png|"Where's Johnny?" jvbbb (107).png|Johnny showing up with the destroyed Alchemist 5000. jvbbb (108).png|Johnny tells his mother he... jvbbb (109).png|...taught Dukey a new trick. |-| Staff Credits = *Produced by Scott Fellows and Chris Savino *Storyboard by Chris Savino *Written by Scott Fellows Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Johnny vs Bling Bling Boy Episodes Category:Vhs